


Nymphadora and Lupin

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Nymphadora and Remus, the most wonderful couple ever!*caution, spoilers to DH may appear in comments*I drew and coloured this very quickly. The background was just something I did in 5 minutes on my computer. I added the sparkle last using my computer. I <3 rainbows, but no, I'm not gay...and neither are these two. hehe!Anyways, this was basically just an excuse to draw Tonks in some fun clothing. :)I like her buttons, and her hair. Lupin had the scars on his face because, well, a lot of people draw him that way, and it is movie canon at least. He is sporting some Gryffindor pride there.They are so in love. <3 <3 <3





	Nymphadora and Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
